Akai Akuma
by xXDarkblue-MageXx
Summary: Past and Present. What do they mean to Kohi Yuhi, adoptive sibling of Oga Tatsumi? Demons and humans. Which side does Yuhi stand on? And why does she claim that Akai Akuma's dead? Who 'is' Akai Akuma in the first place? Why can't Yuhi remember her past? What is her link to the demon world? (Sorry, it's a crappy summary)
1. Back again

**I don't own Beelzebub!**

* * *

 **Akai Akuma:** Back again

Long light and dark green hair flows with the wind as the person in the male school uniform comes to a stop. Taking a look ahead the person begins to walk again.

 _Step_

A smile is plastered on the persons face.

 _Step_

The person has a band aid on the nose and wears a white and blue striped scarf.

 _Step_

The person walks through the mass of people without attracting the slightest bit of attention.

 _Stop._

Once out of the crowd, the person stops. The person stands before a house and clamly walks up to the door and knocks.

Oga Misaki opens the door from inside and smiles upon seeing who knocked „Welcome back"


	2. Enou

**Those who know 'Assassination Classroom' might notice a little similarity in this fic since I used something Karma said.**

* * *

 **Akai** **Akuma:** Enou

Misaki hands the person a glass of water „It's good to see you again, Yuhi"

„Yeah, same here. Where's Tatsumi?" Yuhi answeres with a small smile.

Misaki things for a moment „At school, I believe. Ishiyama got destroyed somehow so he and some others from his school were sent to St. Ishiyama instead. That Tatsumi! You won't believe what he did! Poor Hilda... Ah, that's right! I only overheard it at the supermarket today, but it seems the school is nearly completely rebuilt. You will have to go there then. You have to got to school"

 _/Hilda?/_ Yuhi thinks confused and waves her hand in a dismissive gesture „Yeah, yeah. I'm going to visit Tatsumi. Don't worry, I will try not to make a ruckus"

Yuhi leaves and Misaki shakes her head „I hope you do, I really hope you do"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(It's Yuhi's P.o.V from now on)

I make (creep) my way into St. Ishiyma. The students I cross avoid me, probably due to the uniform I'm wearing. I'm wearing the standart male uniform of Ishiyama because I will to go to school again soon. I notice an old with a weird aura and hide around the nearest corner. After he hits two students with a shoe he turns around and even I'm a bit surprised.

Why in the seven hells does he have a baby on his back?! What did he bring himself into while I wasn't there?! Depending on your answer I will decide if I'm going to kill you or not, Tatsumi!

„Oh, you have a baby on your back..." The old man suddenly says „So you must be him"

„No, I'm not" Tasumi answeres bored.

The old man is surprised „Huh? You're Oga Tatsumi, aren't you?"

„Not at all" Tatsumi replies.

I and the two students on the ground have little sweatdrops on our heads. Tatsumi walks away and the old man follows. I try to catch up to them but I give up after a while. Damn, that old geezer is faster than me! ...I blame the doctors that tied me to the bed, I didn't get enough movement in the last months.

I exite the school when students rush out of the building and a heli flies over ahead of them. I chuckle when I see that they're all students from Ishiyama. I guess they want to see their school before they can go back there. I smile at them in fondness.

I silently follow them to their school. The walk is pretty loud but I can't help but enjoy it. We arrive and some argue about who gets to spray on the school sign first. While the construction workers remove the sign and place the new one, much to everyones shock, I look at the building. I can feel a poweful force radiate from it.

Furuchi comes joins in, too, by... Okay, that was weird. Who's that old man? The class wants to go in and Furuchi tries to stop them but they still go, in the end. I go behind them when another student with weird hair appears. He comments on something and they look around as they walk. I agree with the girls that whoever that is, has an awful taste. We walk further and Furuchi wants to back out but a girl stops him. A member of the Red tails, huh? It seems Misakis group still exists.

We go in and are surprised at how grand everything is. That guy with the weird hair, Himekawa was it? He noticed something and asks why there are less people than before. I look around. I was the one in the back but I didn't notice them disappearing right in front of me. We hear steps and turn around.

A girl makes a victory sign with her fingers and smiles „I'm from Behemoths pillar squad, Piller Agiel"

The other two introduce themselves as well and after two deliquents tried to flirt with Agiel, Nene attempts to chain Agiel down. Agiel breaks free and attacks but gets thrown back. The new arrivel, Aoi Kunieda, appears and some weird creature takes shape around her. The rest runs and I, too, leave the battle to the girl. I wonder why no one noticed my presence yet.

We are suddenly attacked by a lot of people. We defend ourselves as good as possible but... Even those damn attackers didn't notice me! Damn them! I don't care anymore. I leave without turning my back.

I wait outside the newly built school but get bored and head home. I tell Misaki to keep it a secret to everyone that I'm back. I say the same to Shokou and Youjirou. Days pass by but Tatsumi ain't coming home. I currently sit at the table and eat dinner with Misaki.

She looks at me when we're finished with a smile on her face „Could you buy a few things for me? I have something to do and we are out of eggs"

I sigh and stand up „Fine~ I will buy your eggs but you owe me for that"

„'Kay!" She replies happy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

„What a bother... why did I agree to this?" I grumble to myself in a quiet voice.

I'm on my way back and have to pass through a small market with lots of attractions and things to sell.

„Hey, this looks like a fun game!" I hear someone shout and look there to see a green-haired child.

Behind him are a lot of other people. They look strong, even the women. But they're all older than him and yet they seem to follow him in some sort of way. I look at the stand the child wants to go to and sigh.

„Hey, kid!" I call out and he looks at me curious „I wouldn't go to that stand. There are other stands like this and this one has a winning chance of less than 0,025%. You'll be wasting time 'ere"

He pouts angry „Is that even allowed? A winning chance of 0,025%?"

I chuckle „It is... as long as it isn't reported. But the owner of this stand somehow gets himself out whenever he's reported"

He's still grumpy for a few seconds but brightens up immidantly „Can you recommend any? I want to play some fun games!"

I stare at him and then I smile „Sure, why not? There's one just down this street. It's a fish catching stand. A bit to the right is a twister. Further in that direction is a game store and to the left side are a lot shooting games. And if you go to a supermarket not to far from here you could go fishing"

„Is there even any water near that store?" One of his companions questions.

„Nope!" I shoot back.

„Then what is there to fish?!" Another shouts.

I blink and say the next few lines like it's a known fact „Well, it's not the right season but it's possible to go Yankee fishing. You use a bait, the bait attracts Yankees, you capture the Yankees with a fishing rod. It's Yankee fishing"

The boy has stars in his eyes „That sounds cool! I wanna try it!"

I laugh a bit „Sure. But you still need a bait. That's usually another person that's tied to the fishing rod"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After the child and his companions leave, I decide to go shop a bit for myself. A few hours later, I see the child again.

„Hey~!" He waves at me and I come over „That game was funny! Thanks for recommending it. I'm Enou by the way. I'm cool. Right, right?"

I smile „Yeah, and energetic" I take a look around his group „The one with the orange hair was the bait?"

„Yep" Enou laughs „But Salamader became dizzy after a while. And your name?"

„Ah, right!" I crouch down to his eye level and extend my hand „I'm Yuhi. Kori Yuhi"

We part ways after that again. I get home and fall down on my bed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

„There you are, Master En!" Behemoth calls out „I just got a surprising info. Apparently, there's another strong human that lives around here. Should we let that person enter the game as well?"

„Of course" En cheers „The more the better! What's his name?"

„I don't know the actual name but they call this person 'Akai Akuma'. But I doubt he's as much of a demon as they say, after all, a human can't be a 'true' demon"


	3. Let's go!

**To Devlin Dracul: Well, who do you think Yuhi's related to? A great hint to that will be in chapter 7 and chapter 8 and 9 hold the answer. Also to your PM: Carmilla really reminds me of how she is in the game and Death sounds like that, too. And his reaction was great! I read it and I had to laugh. I think it's something you would expect and at the same time wouldn't expect Death to do. I also do have an idea who the dark lord could be but I'm not entirely sure yet.**

* * *

 **Akai Akuma:** Let's go!

Misaki glances worried at the clock „Could you go and search for Tatsumi, Yuhi? I know it's night and that he's been missing the whole last week but please search for him"

I get off my bed and dress myself again „Yeah, yeah"

I go out of the house but to be honest, I don't know where to start my search. I slowly make my way to Akumano Academy, I have the feeling that I will find him there. I can see a bright light coming from the schools direction and I wonder what causes it. When I arrive, it already died down but the school is destroyed again.

I can see the Ishiyama students and some weird people. Under them is Enou and his companions. There's even a walking dog... I stand at the entrance totally lost on what to do. I groan and walk froward until I stand directly behind Furuchi and Tatsumi.

„Hey~ Tatsumi~, General~" Everyone turns in my direction while I smile peacefully and I let my arms hang around Furuchis and Tatsumis shoulders who both broke into a cold sweat at my voice „What the hell did you do this time~" I pat their heads and they flinch „I don't see you in a really long time and you stir up trouble. But I'm really glad your okay" I let go of them and sigh reliefed.

The two don't turn around and the other people begin to relax. I notice the formerly frozen stiff Furuchi slowly move his left leg forward...

I blink a few times and then I smile with a shadow over my eyes „...Is what you hoped I would say. ...Like Hell" I say loudly but don't shout while I grab Furichis collar and connect the back of his head with my knee „You really are stupid"Tatsumi attempts a escape but I grab him, turn him around and knee him in the stomach „Don't go around causing trouble when I'm restraining myself from doing so"

Tatsumi stumbles a few feet backwards while holding his stomach. Furuchi holds his head and curses under his breath.

He looks up to me and groans „What are you doing here?"

Tatsumi glares at me „That's my question as well! When were you released?! I wasn't told by anyone!"

I smile peacefully again „I asked Misaki, Youjirou and Shouko not to inform you or anyone else but it's not like you came home anyway"

„Yuhi!" Enou cheers.

I realize again that I'm not alone with the two and turn to Enou.

He waves at me „What are you doing here?"

I go over and pat his head „Misaki asked me to retrieve Tatsumi"

He nods and Tatsumi walks up to me „Hey, I asked you when you were released"

I direct my gaze to him „Somewhen a week ago" I look at the group that's with Enou and notice the old man „Oh. See that old man? I came back the day he chased you through St. Ishiyama but I wasn't able to follow, I was pretty tired"

„Ah, that reminds me..." Enou starts and looks at Tatsumi „Was there someone named 'Akai Akuma' with you. Behemoth send him a letter because I wanted him to participe as well"

Tatsumi and Furuchi flinch while I try to remember something that tugs on my mind.

„Akai Akuma? Why would he be here?" Nene wonders frightent.

He? What's she talking about? Aaahhh... what is that thing tugging on my mind?

„Who's that? Who's that?" Yuka asks curious.

Chiaki turns to her „A violent deliquent that never lost a fight. He's very brutal and will hold a grudge forever if you insult him. They say he only respects three people. When he speaks about them he will only say three names that seem to be nicknames he made up. 'General', 'Leader' and 'Urchin'"

I sweardrop at that. Now, just what was it that I forgot?

„Urchin?" Kanzaki repeats and snorts „That doesn't sound respectful at all. Must be a loser, he must truly be an urchin"

„Hah?!" Tatsumi kicks Kanzaki hard in the side „I'm not an urchin!"

„That's you?! You're the urchin?!" One student yells.

„You gotta be kidding!" Another shouts.

I snort and clap a hand against my mouth to stiffle my laugher.

Furuchi sighs and turns to Enou „Don't worry. The Akai Akuma is here but only arrived when everything ended already"

„He's here?!" Toujou „Where's he? I want to know how strong he is!"

I stop laughing while Tatsumi and Furuchi become silent.

Furuchi slowly raises his hand „Uhm... First of all, you got it all wrong. Second, the Akai Akuma is standing beside you..."

Toujou looks around but turns back to Furuchi with question marks on his head „I don't see him"

Furuchi sweatdrops and suddenly realization strikes me.

I hit my hand with my fist and smile brightly.

„Is something, woman?" Kanzaki questions me, coming up beside me.

I flinch with the smile from before on my face and my eyes become shadowed „Y-yeah... It's just that Misaki told me to bring Tatsumi home so I would love it if I can drag him there now..."

„But I want to know where Akai Akuma is!" Enou and Toujou shout together.

Tatsumi sighs (and I think the baby mimicks him?) „You see, Akai Akuma is-"

„-actually dead" I smile with shadowed eyes while everyone turns to me.

„But they just said he's here!" Toujou complains rather loud.

„Yeah, because they confused Akai Akuma with someone" I don't lose my smile „I can tell that there's someone here who looks like Akai Akuma but that's not the real one. Akai Akuma died about five months ago. Akai Akuma was walking under a bridge and just when Akai Akuma came forth from under it, a truck crashed down the bridge and onto Akai Akuma"

The student cover their mouths in shock, some even look like they're about to vomit, having no doubt tried to imagine the scene.

I chuckle lightly and turn to Enou „Do you and your friends want to play some games? I'm already going to drag Tatsumi home so a few more people won't hurt. It also seems like some of your friends and some of Tatsumis classmates could use medical help"

His face gets bright „Yeah! Oh, but I get to decide which game!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

„Aaahhhh" I yawn tired.

I go down in my pajamas while I rub my left right that's, as always, hidden by a few strands of my hair. Tatsumi and Hilda (was that her name? Must be the person Misaka said something about) come down shortly afterwards and he explains that Hilda has amnesia. We are supposed to reintroduce ourselves or just introduce like in my case.

„I'm Misaki. I'm Tatsumis sister and a hyper media creator" Misaki beams.

Youjirou smiles „I'm his father and my special ability is a jumping prostrate"

Shouko smiles, too „Seriously honey, I wish you would just die. I'm his mother"

I look at her blank „I'm Kohi Yuhi, I'm adopted, nice to meet ya"

„Well? Have you remembered anything?" Tatsumi asks cautious.

„N-no..." Hilda answeres „Is it alright if I ask something? From how the conversation is flowing, does that mean I'm also part of this family?"

The three are moved to tears and Misaki explains clearly that her name is Hildegarda and that she's a Macanese from Macao... Beelzes mother... and... Tasumis wife... wife... Tatsumis wife... Tatsumis wife?! I choke on the cafe I just drunk.

What a mess! While Shouko has Hilda watching weird stuff on TV, I get Misaki to tell me the whole story. I can't help but think that something is wrong with it but I don't question it since I don't think she knows it herself. Tatsumi makes a ruckus when it's bed-time. The morning isn't better, Tatsumi and his little brat caught a cold because they run out last night. I still have a day left until I have to attend school so I go out while Tatsumi goes to school with Hilda and Beelze. Why is he taking that kid with him?

What a boring day... I watched some of the weird people Enou was with catching crayfish... how they managed to do that is beyond me. You usually can't catch these in winter. At least they didn't notice me.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The night is over and I prepare for school. It's been so long since I attended a school, I can hardly remember how it felt like. I meet up with my classes teacher and he waves me in.

I bow my head „Nice to meet ya, I'm Kohi Yuhi"


	4. Reality

**Akai Akuma:** Reality

I. hate. School! I don't remember it being like this. I mean, last time I was in school was in my middle school time. Some here and there are calling me weak but I can't hit them for the life of me! I could do that but I don't intent to do that again. I'm... different now.

Tatsumi, Hilda and Furuchi leave somewhere and I only get to see Tatsumi again when it's already dinner time. I go out when dinner is over and walk along side the river. I notice some of those people who were with Enou. Seems like they're still trying to catch crayfish.

I decide to approach them „How you manage to catch them is beyond me"

„Crayfish are nothing for us" One boasts, I think her name is Agiel.

My mouth twitches upwards „Is that so? Well, I wish you good luck with catching more"

„Is it alright for you to be alone here?" A orange-haired one wonders with a smile, if I'm correct, then his name is Salamander.

I smile as well, though a bit forced „Yeah, it is. Silence and outside air is good for the body, I heard" I chuckle „But I guess I will have that a lot in the very near future. It seems my teacher wants to go on a trip but I, personnaly, don't want to go. On top of that, I'm not allowed either way"

„Why?" Agiel wonders curious.

„I only got ouf of the hospital recently, so they don't want me wandering around somewhere far away" I reply with a small sigh „I can't blame them"

„I heard you're Oga Tatsumis brother?" Salamander asks.

I turn to him „I'm only adopted though..." My eyes grow wide „Brother...?" I gape at him „...You gotta be kidding me! Do I look this much like a boy?! I'm obviously a girl!"

Everyone looks at me and gapes in shock while my face is beet red.

„B-but you're wearing a male uniform..." Agiel conters unsure.

My eye twitches „Because the female one is either too loose or too tight!"

She takes a sharp breath „Your chest isn't big enough for a girl your age!"

My face heats up even more and I cover my chest with my arms „I wrapped it up! Problem with that!?"

 _Silence~_

„N-no..." Agiel replies defeated.

How humiliating!Why does _everyone_ I meet confuse me for a boy!?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tatsumi and his class left for the trip. The principal told me that I will be in another special class until they're back and I'm currently searching for the teacher, Takahashi. To say that I'm shocked speechless when I see the class I'm going to, is a overly huge understatement. Takahashi-sensei gets a few points of respect for teaching that class from me... They aren't high-schoolers. Especially Enou!

At least Enou seemed happy that I'll be in his class for a few days. I seat myself next to the window. I even have to explain that I'm a girl... again! Oh, come on now, it's getting old. And the teachers really scared of Enou for some reason, plus, I don't feel too well. Since I entered this class, I feel like there is some extreme pressure.

I'm reliefed when school ends and I can go home. I come across my old middle-school and look at the old building. I was in another school than Tatsumi because Misaki thought it would be safer for the school. Around the school are several old, abandoned houses. The school ended here about two hours ago and I savor the silence.

 _Whoosh~_

I notice something flying towards my head from the corner of my left eye.

 _Pat_

I heave the object with my hand but the strengh it gained from the force with which it was thrown makes it impossible for me to grab it.

 _Crack!_

The object, which I can now see is a stell pipe, hits the wall around the school next to me so hard that it flies through. I managed in the last moment to heave it with my right hand and send it into the wall. A second later and i would have had a hole in my skull.

 _Sizzle~_

Another pipe flies towards me. I touch it with my hand, spin around and throw it back. It flies with much greater force since I fired it back while it was still flying.

 _Crack! Crack!_

The pipe pierces the wall and a scream resonates through the air „Aaaaaahhhhhh! My- my shoulder! My shoulder! It hurts so much! The fucking pipe is stuck in my shoulder! I can't get it out! I can't get it out! Aaaaaaahhhhhh! It hurts so much!"

The window of the building the screams come from shatters and a young man jumps out „You bastard!" He runs up to me with a pipe „You spread a lie that Akai Akuma-senpai is dead, try to imitate his looks and harm one of us! You freaking bastard!"

I look at him surpirsed _/This boy... I recognize him. He was one of my juniors when I was still in middle-school.../_

He swings his pipe at my head and I pull my head back. He attacks my head from the right, from the left, from upwards, from downwards, but I dodge every swing with a graceful movement. He swings his weapon countless times only to hit the air with it.

He grows frustrated and yells with tears in his eyes „Give us Akai Akuma back you fucking lying son of a bitch!"

He swings his pipe with great force and I stop while he hits my head with his pipe full force. He freezes with his pipe still on the spot it hit me. Bright crimson blood pours down between my eyebrows and down my left eye. The heat of my blood and the pain in my head make me dizzy.

 **(Warning: If you have a light stomach, don't read this and skip this part. I will make another sign like this when the scene is over)**

It seems the boy got a hold of himself again and he hits me with his pipe on the head once more and again, again and again. I stumble a bit, at least I think I do. My head hurts sickingly and the sticky and warm blood flows down my head. Black dots start to appear in my vision and I can make out how the boy goes and comes back with a sword-like knife in his hands. I collapse on my knees as I make out the silver shine of the blade.

White snow that slowly, silently falls onto the ground fills my vision as I see it slowly getting stained red. I can feel a burning pain just below my collarbone, I know the boy stuck his knife there.

„This is the price for lying!" He shouts angered.

He digs the knife deeper into my skin and rips it to the left until it meets the bone at the beginning on my shoulder. He rips it out and walks away. I feel unimaginable pain under my collarbone to my shoulder and clutch it with my right hand tightly.

 **(You can read again)**

The scarf I always wear getting tinted in red, I completely collapse with the feeling of my warm blood all over me. My mind gets hazy and-

 _Lights flashing_

 _A howling siren_

 _It's as if the sounds are miles away with how far they sound._

 _I somehow lift my head just a bit to see doctors and policemen running towards me._

 _My dizzy and hazy mind doesn't let me comprehend anything._

 _Thinking alone hurts so mcuh right now, I just want it to stop._

 _No matter how much I struggle, I can't move my body._

 _Something heavy, painful keeps me down._

 _Just before I let my head fall to the ground again, I can see Misaki run over to me yelling with a panicked expression._

 _I can see policemen hold the crying woman back._

 _I force a little smile on my face as best as I can before I lose consciouness._

-I slowly begin to wake up. It's freezing cold and I move my left arm to support my weight but a piercing pain keeps me from going on. I stand up with my right hand but as soon as I stand, I collape onto my bottom. My head is killing me and my left shoulder region and below hurts like hell. I lift my hand to brush away the unusually sticky, crusty feeling hair that normally hides my right eye. As I touch it, I realize that something isn't right.

I peel away a bit of the crusty substance and look at it- I can see the dull colouring of the dried blood on my fingernails. I look at my left collarbone and see the large wound. The events of before I collapsed coming back to me. I glance at the clock on my right wrist. It's nearing 5 a.m. I have to go home... and get all the blood of. I also have to sew the part of my uniform together that was torn open when the knife stabbed me.

I shakily rise to me feet and stumble to the building next to me. With little movements, I walk forward. It takes me nearly half an hour to arrive. Luckily, the door is unlocked. Misaki must have realized that I'm not home and left it open. I lock it behind me and go to the bathroom. I lock the bathroom door as well and let the water flow into the tub. I sit down on a chair, my head and limbs hurt hellish.

When it's full, I go into the tub. I hiss at the pain I feel when my wound touches the water. It's painful but I manage to brush away the dried blood. The same with the blood on my face. I get out and dry myself. I wrap a bandage around my chest and shoulder to hide the wound. It will be harder to do the same with the wound on my head. He really only hit me on the same spot. That makes things easier but not completely. If I wrap a bandage around it, someone will surely notice. It's hidden by my hair but there are very little bloodstains at the ends of my hair that's connected to the skull.

I put a bit of this medical cream thingy on it and hide it with Misakis make-up. I use very little, so that she won't notice. As I take out the sewing set to fix my clothes, I notice the next problem. My usual scarf is soaked red. I won't be able to wash it out in time anymore. I managed to wash the blood out of my other clothes but the scarfs material is at fault here. I will have to do that later and concentrade on sewing now.

Once I'm finished, I move out of the bathroom and into my room and hide my scarf while I grab another, white and green striped one. I set my alarm clock and hope to catch at least a little bit of sleep before it's time to wake up...

 _Biiieeep! Biiieeep! Biiiee-_

I silence my alarm and head down. I was, kind of, already dressed after all. As soon as Shouko, Youjirou and Misaki see me, they question me about my whereabouts and I tell them that I met a few of my juniors from middle-school. It wasn't a lie so it's okay, right?

I leave for school. Going straight is a pain in the ass. With my head hurting like this and this ridiculous wound I have, it's really hard. I somehow arrive in the school on time. I'm even the first to be there. I use this chance to lie my head down for a while. All of the others come at once. I listen to their conversations. Pillar? Pillar Squad? Pillar heads? I don't understand what they're talking about but that's that.

Class has already started but I can faintly hear someone running down the halls.

 _Slam!_

The door is slammed open and the principal is revealed.

He straightens himself „Please excuse the intrusion, I would like to speak with Ms. Kohi for a moment"

I give him an annoyed look but follow him out anyway. I close the door and he looks at me sternly.

He stares at me „May I inquire what you are doing here?"

I raise an eyebrow „Attending school, sir"

„And why?"

„Because I'm a student"

„In your condition?"

I bite my cheek so I don't flinch „Of course, a healthy student like me has to come to school after all"

„Oh? I heard what happened yesterday. A student from that school that forgot a book saw everything but was even to scared to call an ambulance. She said that when she came to check at around 6 a.m. you were gone and left for her home again.

But saw you on her way to school when the actual school time came along and called me. I didn't tell your parents anything yet, but I would like you to go home. I will write you a note that you're freed from lessons until your class is back. Please visit a doctor as well"

„No" I reply firm and close my eyes „I don't know what you mean. What was supposed to have happened yesterday?"

His stern look doesn't waver „You were attacked multiple times on the head and you were gravely wounded by a knife"

 _/Aaahhh... would you shut up? All this talking and standing makes my headache worse/_ I look ar him questionally „Do you have any proof?"

„How about you show me your shoulder?"

My already hurting mind comes to a stop and I have an idea. The principal knows that I'm a girl and means that I'm only supposed to move part of my shirt collar to the left but...

„And? I do have a bandage there but that's there because when I was released from hospital a while ago, they told me to wrap my shoulder"

I can see that he doesn't any arguments left and he sighs and lets me back into the class. I resist the urge snicker from my victory. Of course, some of the others ask me what it was about but they stop asking when I tell them that the principal only wanted to confirm something. I play a few games with Enou in break-time.

I resist the urge to (silently) cheer when the bell, signaling the end of school, rings. I take the way home that I took before. I'm ready to dodge and run but the sight that greets me leaves me with a feeling of emptyness. I feel absolutly empty inside as I see the bodies of the Akai group. A little group that idolizes Akai Akuma. Even the boy that attacked me is there and I see another with a wrappage around his shoulder, he is, no doubt, the one the steel pipe hit.

All of them, having been my juniors, are known to me. In the moment that I see the banner of the Yurei school, a sense of dread fills me and I run home. Due to the rush of adrenaline, my dizzyness was pushed to the side but once I enter my room, it hits me full force. I call an ambulance in the name of the middle-school and take a few pain-killers to lesses the pain and dizzyness. Silence enfluges me and I'm grateful for it. I smile a peaceful smile as I sit down on my bed and begin to dream.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

„ **Devi-"**

 _ **Crash**_

 _A long time ago,_

„ **No! Please! Spare m-"**

 _ **Sizzle**_

 _there was a person_

„ **Forgive-"**

 _ **Whoosh, Crack**_

 _that everyone feared_

 _ **Splash**_

 _from the depths of their hearts._

 _ **Crack**_

 _They say that everyone he hates_

 _ **Crash**_

 _will be growling at his feet begging for death._

 _ **Break**_

 _But never_

 _ **Snap**_

 _did he fullfill such an act of mercy._

 _ **Pang**_

 _His victims will always_

 _ **Crash**_

 _fear the day they shall meet him again._

 _ **Sizzle**_

 _He did not torture, murder or find glee in the suffering of others,_

 _ **Crack**_

 _no, he would always_

 _ **Clank**_

 _have a_

 _ **Break**_

 _straight face, void of emotion, for emotions_

 _ **Whoosh**_

 _were what brought this forth but not what_

 _ **Creack**_

 _he felt when he did it._

 _ **Shatter**_

 _Despite not once having had his own blood spilled on him,_

 _ **Scream**_

 _nor his unfortunate victims,_

…

…

…

...

 _ **Silence**_

 _the people came to call this inhuman beast..._

 _ **Akai Akuma**_


	5. Ghost talk

**To Devlin Dracul: I already realized that that phrase sounded a bit weird. You remember what the boy said before he hit her? Yuhi was surprised and stopped for a moment, that gave him the time to hit her.**

* * *

 **Akai Akuma:** Ghost talk

„Did you hear? Someone beat down class 2-A of Yurei high. All of the students from that class were hospitalized! They even stuttert something about a vengeful ghost!" A St. Ishiyama student tells her classmates as they're entering the building.

 _/A vengeful ghost?/_ I look at them absend / _No way, I heard they said Akai Akumas ghost came to them because they beat up his followers/_

I yawn and enter the classroom. The others were here before me this time. Ah, now that I think about it, today will be my last day in this class. Well, whatever. I go to my seat, my headaches have lessend but not vanished.

„-gonna be a problem" Agiel wispheres worried.

„Yeah, a ghost could become troublesome for us" Yata agrees.

„We could always kill it" Ananta tells them.

„Oh my, but wouldn't it come after us if we do?" Quetzalcoatl wonders with his usual expression.

„How is it supposed to do that when it's dead?!" Agiel wispheres/ yells at him.

„Now, now. I don't think we should say things like this. I, personnaly, find the rumor in which it was Akai Akumas spirit way more interesting, after all, a _certain_ person here said he's dead" Salamander says in a normal.

 _/I can tell that he's looking straight at me. He didn't even wispher like the rest did.../_ I look at him uncertain „I wasn't lying"

Enou slams his hand on the table „But then, who was that ghost?! I agree with Salamander. Let's go search for that spirit and we can play some games with him! Do you think ghosts play games, too?"

I look at him _/I don't think that's what Salamander meant.../_

No matter how you look at it, I don't understand why I was dragged along by Enou. But they (obviously) found no ghost. They only managed to find out what he wore. The students told them that the found injured (or half-dead) students muttered all this under their breath.

Akai Akuma wore a torn and bloodied white shirt and blue, blood-soaked jeans. The same he wore on the day he was buried under the truck. Somewhen during the fighting, new blood soaked through his clothes even though nobody hit him and he was stumbling around like he didn't have to fear hitting a wall with his body. His skin was deathly pale and his ice-blue right eye, that didn't reflect anything, were bathed in the moonlight. His other, light-green eye, reflected his prey.

Enou and his friends look rather uncertain at the news. Some even question if Akai Akuma was a human to begin with... I don't know why, but hearing that from them makes me feel uneasy. We are already leaving the school when a female student calls out to us.

„I don't know if this will be of any help... but there was ice everywhere when the injured students were found"

Yep. Now they're completely convinced that Akai Akuma isn't human.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

My class is finally back but I mostly leave them be. I think I'm better off with Enou and his group. That's why I always go to them after school and talk with them. One time, we all go to Ishiyama park and I meet others from my class there. Enou drags me into a play of Gohan-kun... I'm not a fan but it's okay.

Life in itself is pretty boring. There's nothing to do. Another schoolday came and ended. Tatsumi and co. went somewhere, I think a famous academy. Due to that I'm currently going home with Enou and the rest with me. When they realized that my way home comes across the middle-school where students were attacked by Yurei high, they wanted to come along.

We are just before the school when someone charges at me. I block his fist with my left arm and wince in pain. I would have cried out but I then everyone would realize that I'm injured there. I withdraw my left arm and jump back. I count them, five... no nine men. All of them are injured and in some sort of bandage and hospital clothing, as if they fled out of some hospital. Enou and the rest seem a bit alarmed but still relaxed. The part under my collarbone throbs painfully from the impact. These guys are no weaklings.

I look at my attacker carefully „May I ask who you are? Because I don't remember someone like you"

„Of course you don't" He exclaims prideful „We don't know you either!"

I deadpan at him „Then what was that for...?"

His expression gets ticked off „Because you look similar to that bastard, you woman!"

 _/Wow, he knows I'm a woman. That's a first/_ I don't take my eyes off him „And who's 'that bastard'? I don't know anyone who looks similar to me and I'm pretty sure that being similar to someone isn't a reason to be attacked"

He grows a tick-mark „We can't kill that bastard because he's already dead, so we just want to kill ya so we can rest easy again. Killing someone who is similar to him should feel like killing him himself"

I narrow my eyes „What a shitty reason..."

„Whatever!" He charges at me and I block his punch.

The other eight attack as well and I run to the school wall and jump onto it.

„Hey" I call out with my eyes shadowed „If I were to fight back it will count as self-defense, right?"

„Of course, are you stupid!?" One of them laughs „But it's not like you could seriously defend yourself. We are as strong as Ishiyamas best!"

„I honestly doubt it" I look at them blankly and jump down the wall.

I hit the ground and Enou looks at me questionally. For a few seconds nobody moves.

I don't look at Enou but talk to him „Close your eyes. I don't want you to see this. I'm well aware that you and your friends ain't normal but still..."

I concentrade on the people before me and a malicious grin forms on my lips. All nine of them charge at me and I run up to them as well. I jump into the air and let my foot drop on one of them. I then place my other foot under his chin while he's still falling and send him into the air. He lands on the ground with a sickening thud.

I hit the next right in the face before I use his head as a jumping pad. I push off his head with such a force that he hits the ground rather violent.

The next one gets kicked on the right side of his head while I'm still mid-air. He lands in the school-wall.

Nr.4 isn't better off as I grab his head with my right hand and push it against my raised knee.

The next one takes out a pocket knife tries to pierce me with it but I jump and grab his arm to balance myself. While I'm in a handstand position with my back turned to his face, I let my leg drop onto him and then I kick him in the back with my foot as I land.

Nr. 6 and 7 charge at me together. I don't move and wait for them to go near me. When they're close enough, I swing my leg while I duck and the two stumble forward. My left foot hits the ground and I push off it and hit the two in the face with my feet.

The next one tries to attack from behind while the last one attacks from behind. Before they can grab me, I jump and the two collide painfully because they're hit by each others fist. They fall to the ground.

„Now,... you can't complain" I smile while they lie there beaten and groaning.

„I didn't think you were that strong!" Agiel compliments and I'm startled.

I totally forgot they were even there. ...Damn, this doesn't look good. I try to look as normal as possible.

„Y-yeah, but Tatsumi and Misaki are still stronger than me..." Damn, this is too awkward!

„Really? But you looked like you enjoyed yourself" Salamander notes care free.

Okay, this annoyes me, I wanna punch him right now „Well, there's a reason I'm in Ishiyama, after all"

„These people look like some of those who were attacked by Akai Akumas spirit, you know, the ones from Yurei High..." Yata comments.

I look at the beaten high-schoolers on the ground. They aren't wearing any uniform, so I can't tell by just looking at them.

„I think we should ask them about Akai Akuma when they wake up" Basilisk suggests.

 _/No, please don't/_ I think worried.

„Hey, Yuhi. Do you know why they call Akai Akuma that?" Enou asks curious.

I fix my gaze on him „Well, the people say this: _A long time ago, there was a person that everyone feared from the depths of their hearts. They say that everyone he hates will be growling at his feet begging for death. But never did he fullfill such an act of mercy. His victims will always fear the day they shall meet him again._

 _He did not torture, murder or find glee in the suffering of others, no, he would always have a straight face, void of emotion, for emotions were what brought this forth but not what he felt when he did it. Despite not once having had his own blood spilled on him, nor his unfortunate victims, the people came to call this inhuman beast... **Akai Akuma** "_

„I understand the part with 'Akuma' since it means devil, but what about him is red? Akai means red after all" Agiel questions and I shake my head, showing that I don't know.

„At least we now know that he and Yuhi look similar in some way. All we have to do is imagine a male Yuhi, which isn't hard since she already looks like a boy right now, with a blue right eye that doesn't reflect the light and with lots of blood on his clothes" Salamander clarifies and yes, I really want to punch him right now.

„Salamder, I think she really didn't like what you just said" Yata tells him „She glares at you with a shaking fist"

Salamander turns to me „Ah, sorry, sorry"

Okay, one more comment from him and he's minced meat. But the matter is settled for now. After I called the hospital, which already searched for them, I left.

I didn't hear how they agreed to watch me.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I'm in my room, lying on my bed. I stand up and close the curtains for extra safety.

„Ahhhh~ that was a good nap" a disembodied voice says.

I grow a tick-mark „Yeah, must have been a nice nap. The last time I saw you was before I was brought to the hospital"

Two red eyes blink at me from my shadow „Sorry, sorry. But I received damage, too, because I was with you at that time. I may have been able to hide in your shadow but I still received some wounds"

I push my hands into my shadow and pull him out „Do you think I care, Cerberus?!"

„No, you don't, 'cause you're heartless" The three-headed wolf answeres.

I hit him on the middle head „Yeah, I'm hearless, cruel, stupid and violent. I get it!"

He wimpheres while he clutches his middle head „Sorry"


	6. Questions

**Akai Akuma:** Questions

I inspect the wound under my collarbone. It already healed a lot but it will still take some time since it's a deep wound.

„I could heal it for you easily" Cerberus suggests.

„No, I have to live with it. I can't always depend on someone else" I tell him while I rearrange my bandage.

„You never depended on someone else, my friend..." He throws back.

I close my eyes and sigh „Yeah... I guess you're right"

I can hear a knock on my door „Yuhi, wake up! It's time for school"

I flinch and shout back „Yeah, right away Misaki!"

I throw on my clothes, grab my bag and head out. I'm already late so I decide to run. After a while, I'm at the school gates. I can see the others from my class, Tatsumi and Enous class. Cerberus hides in my shadow. That three-headed wolf just hides in my shadow whenever I go somewhere. I can't even remember when he began following me. He was already there at the start of my memories. Memories... I know that there's something that keeps me from remembering, like I don't want to remember myself...

 _That child... isn't human_

I clutch my head in pain and stop running. I just heard something, what was it, what was it?! My head hurts, it hurts so much!

„Yuhi? Are you alright?" I can hear Furuichis worried voice.

The pain begins to lessen and I relax „Yeah... I just a really sudden headache"

Oga looks at me indifferent „Then come, class is going to start"

I smile „Sure"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

My headache has gone away but something feels amiss. I tried to remember what I heard this morning several times but no success so far. As soon as school is over I go into a dark alleyway alone.

„Cerberus?" I whisper „Cerberus?"

„What?" A gruff voice resounds.

„Did you hear what this voice said this morning? I heard one just before I had to clutch my head" I inform him.

„A voice? There were a lot of voices but I didn't hear anything out of the ordinary. Don't go and hallucinate" He tells me.

„If you say so..." I reply, now doubting myself a bit.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I arrive at home and throw my schoolbag careless into my room. I feel awake, not the natural awake but awake as in noticing too much. As if even the air is touching and embracing me. Cerberus is still in my shadow, now snoozing for the world to care. I lightly touch my wound. My head is okay aside from the headache this morning.

I decide to go out one last time today. Only shortly after I left the house I meet Enou and his group. They look as if they were waiting for me.

I scratch the back of my head „Do you want something from me?"

A woman, Laymia, comes forward „Could you show us that wolf that came out today after school?"

I narrow my eyes „You... saw him?"

„Indeed, we did" She answeres simply.

I look around for any other persons but see none and gaze into my shadow „Cerberus? …"

I get no answer. I smile ticked off, my eyes shadowed. I let my hands dive into the shadow and the others look at me curious.

I can feel Cerberus fur and grab it „...You should come out when you're called" I yank him out of the shadow.

I hold him under his his front legs and let him dangle in the air.

I turn to Laymia „Here you go"

I throw him at her and catch both off guard with it. Cerberus does a sommersault midair and hits me in the face with his left back paw.

I duck down and hold my face „That hurt..." 

He barks at me „And you gave me the scare of my life!"

I remove the hand from my face and look at him „Sorry..."

His fur stands up in anger „That doesn't fix it!"

Laymia coughs and the two of us jump in shock. We look at her.

She begins to speak again „May I assume that you're a contractor?"

„Huh?" Is my overly intelligent response as ducks squawk through my mind, Cerberus looks to be in the same confusion as me „What's that?"

The whole group before us have little sweatdrops on their heads.

Laymia continues „Another question. Do you know what that wolf is?"

„...A normal, genmutated wolf?"

The group falls over and Laymia looks at me stunned.

She coughs again „No, this wolf is actually a demon. Demons can form contracts with humans through a little bit of blood but he doesn't seem to know what that is himself. How long has he been at your side?"

I tilt my head „Since I can remember. I don't know anything about before then"

„And how long is that?" Basilisk wonders with a cigar in his mouth.

„Uhm... let me think..." How long was it?... „I'm currently 16, Misakis family adopted me when I was around 11... I can remember everything back to my 8th year of life... He's been there since roughly 8 years"

„You can only remember back to when you were 8?!" Enou asks surprised.

I nod „Yeah, I suddenly woke up in some alleyway and couldn't remember anything. Cerberus was right beside me, snoozing"

Laymia looks at Cerberus strict „And your answer?"

He glares back „I was there right from the very beginning. Since her birth. And don't bother asking why, I won't tell you!"

„But you're her friend, right?" Enou asks.

He looks at Enou „Yeah"

„Then you better protect her! Yuhi's a friend of mine, too!" Enou declares.

I look at him speechless.

I smile warmly and go to ruffle Enous head „Thank you, Enou. But don't worry, I can protect myself just fine"

Seeing as they have nothing else to say, I leave. Cerberus wants to follow but he gets called out by the group and I go ahead alone.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

„What else do you want?" He asks gruff.

„Why do still remain at her side? After all those years, surely..." Laymia doesn't finish her sentence.

He looks at her pondering whether to answer or not „...Because it's not over yet"

„What isn't over?" Agiel questions.

„Her life"


	7. Tragedy

**To Devlin Dracul: Cerberus isn't exactly bound for life but... well, you could say he is, depending on how you look at it. So it isn't wrong but the two of them don't have a contract.**

* * *

 **Akai Akuma:** Tragedy

„ _Master, is this really a good idea?" The black wolf asks the gorgeous brown-haired woman beside him._

 _The woman beside him wears a simple long armed white shirt with frillies in the middle, a long night blue skirt and has demonic wings. The wings itself are grey but the fine lines and the skin over the bones are pitch black. Her eyes are a mix of emerald green and ice blue but they shine with a warm shimmer in the moonlight._

 _Both of them are standing in a field of shimmering red spiderlilies. The wolf sits next to her while the woman is on her knees, looking at the blooming flowers._

 _A soft smile graces her lips „Yes, I want to here, my friend" She cups the petals of a flower in front of her „Flowers like these don't bloom at home. You can only find them here, on earth" Her eyes look at the flower with sadness „When I die I want to die at a beautiful place place like this, with you and everyone at my side"_

 _The wolfs ears twitches and he rises in panic „Why are saying this all of a sudden!? You are completely healthy and nobody would want to kill you!"_

 _She laughs quietly with a look a amusment „But you never know what may happen. I never said I'm going to die soon, my friend. But the day I die, and everyone dies someday, I want to be at a place like this..."_

 _His ears hang low „Master..."_

 _She smiles at him „No need to make such a face. Here, help me with this, I want to make a flower wreath for Iris"_

 _She shows him a bunch of flowers and the wolf smiles warmly „You always do such things..."_

 _She smiles proud „Well, it will be her wedding anniversity soon! I have to at least make something and I think something handmade is better than something else!"_

 _He laughs „And what about the King? Shouldn't he get a present, too?"_

 _She stops laughing and grins at him mischievous „He can get something himself. I won't make him something. It wouldn't be a wonder if he forgot that it will be his and Iris wedding anniversity soon"_

 _The wolf deadpans „Do I have to remind you that the lord is your elder brother?"_

„ _No, you don't need to. I already know this of course. Besides, I'm not as forgetful as him, don't put us into the same boat" She scolds him half-hearted._

„ _I'm sorry, Hell" The wolf smiles soft._

 _Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

„ _This sure is a grand celebration" Behemoth comments while he comes up to Hell._

 _She turns to him „It is" She looks at the great demon king „There were many who declared it a miracle that the great demon lord didn't forget about it"_

„ _Were you one of them?" He asks curious._

„ _While I wouldn't declare it a miracle, I must still admit that I had little faith in the capaticy of his brain" She admits in a low voice._

 _He looks at Lady Iris „That wreath on her head... It must have been made by you"_

„ _It was... Does it look bad?" She asks in concern._

 _He laughs „It doesn't, milday. It suits her perfectly. But those flowers don't bloom here... Did you go to Earth again?"_

 _She smiles bright „Yes, it's such a wonderful place. They're just like us in a way. There are bad and good humans. Beautiful and ugly plants. Big and small animals. They are each different, just like us. And if you look deep enough, you will find kindness even in the most evil of men"_

„ _You're such an optimistic" Behemoth tells her._

 _She smiles with a happy look on her face „Because being negative won't help anyone"_

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

„ _Being in a human town sure feels refreshing!" Hell stretches her arms „Don't you think so, my friend?"_

„ _I'm sorry, I can't share your enthusiasm for it" He admits._

 _She looks at him confused „Then why did you follow me?"_

 _He grows a tick-mark „Because humans are dangerous! I don't trust them!"_

„ _Hahaha, not all are dangerous!" She laughs kindly._

 _She runs ahead and he sighs „This is gonna be a_ long _day..."_

 _He runs after her as fast as he can. He quickly catches up with her. Together they go through the small town. The humans they pass don't notice the pair of wings on her back and happily converse with her. Her wings are hidden due to magic. She chats with the people around town until it's late in the evening. She begins to walk out of town, headed into the direction of the forest she transported herself into when she came. She stops just out of town._

„ _Could you go ahead? I want to look at the sunset for a while" She smiles at her companion._

 _The wolf sighs „Don't stay too long, humans are_ dangerous _"_

„ _Yeah, yeah" She waves him goodbye as he vanishes into the forest._

 _She looks up and smiles fondly. She hears a gasp from behind her and turns around. There stands a man in his twenties, his mouth open in shock._

 _He runs up to her „Are you alright?"_

 _Hell's confused „Yes, I am"_

 _He looks concerned „Wait, I have a bandage in my bag. Your right wing is bleeding!"_

 _While he searches through his bag, she looks down her wing. There's indeed a smaller wound._

 _She puts her hands in front of her face „It's okay, I will visit a doctor when I'm home"_

„ _No, no" He replies „I'm a doctor, too. Let me bandage it!"_

 _She tries to refuse but he won't give in. She gives up and lets him bandage her wound. He puts medicine on the bandage and wraps it around the wound._

 _/Wait.../ She thinks /He should not be able to see my wing!/_

 _She looks at him alarmed but it's too late, she's already losing conscious. She wakes up a while later to notice that her hands have been bound together by a steel rope and that they're tied somewhere else as well. She tries to struggle out of it but to no avail._

 _/If only I had magic left.../ She thinks /But I used it to conceal my wings and all the rest of it has been swept away when I lost conscious/_

„ _You're awake?" The man comes in._

 _She looks at him helpless._

 _He smiles „I've never seen someone with wings. You can't possibly be human"_

 _He goes over to her and she tries to break free._

 _He lies his hand on her tied hands „You won't be able to break free easily"_

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _/Soon.../ She muses /Soon and I will be able to break free... Just a few more minutes.../ She silently cries /I wished my brother was here. No matter how random he is, he would have come here and saved me himself if he noticed my absence but I'm sure they all think I'm on some stroll/_

 _The few minutes took an eternity for Hell. Summoning her strengh, she broke through the rope and teleported herself away. She couldn't place the exact location she would land in and falls down the sky all of a sudden. When she lands, her already worn and bruised body hurts even more._

„ _There! We found her General! She just landed here from the sky!" A member of the pillar squad shouts._

 _Behemoth and his men run up to her._

 _He offers her a hand „Are you alright, milady?"_

 _She shakes her head and takes his hand, pulling herself closer to the older demon. She hides her crying face as the great demon lord, Iris and some others arrive. She remains crying and Behemoth turns to the great demon lord, telling him that they found her just a few moments ago._

 _Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _Dr. Furcas looks at her concerned „You know what this means. I will have to tell your brother at once"_

 _She stands up and grabs his arm „Don't. Don't tell him, don't tell anyone. This is because was weak and careless. Don't tell anyone. Promise me you won't tell anyone! Not unless you have no other choice"_

 _He sighs „This could be the worst choice possible..."_

 _She looks to the ground „Please..."_

 _He looks at her sad „Fine, I promise that I won't tell anyone unless there's no other way"_

 _She smiles sadly „Thank you..."_

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

„ _Was it really okay to just let me and Dr. Furcas know about it?" The wolf wonders concerned, his ears hanging low „It's my fault! I should have stayed there!"_

 _His eyes begin to water in regret and she softly pats his fur „It's not your fault. Look, when you noticed I wasn't coming back you went to get the pillar squad to help. If you hadn't done that I would have been lost in the forest I landed in"_

„ _Still..." He mutters._

„ _No 'still'. Let's forget about it" She smiles at him friendly, but everyone can see it's a bit forced._

 _Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

„ _So you're going now?" Dr. Furcas leans against a nearby tree._

„ _Yeah, if I don't, they will notice. Besides, I'm not alone" Hell assures him._

„ _Watch out for yourself. You may like Earth but who knows how you can fare there for a long time..."_

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

„ _I knew Furcas can do a lot but these earrings are amazing!" The wolf, now looking like a human, comments._

„ _I asked him to make these. It's so you look like a human and I like another person" She pushes a few strands of her now blonde hair away._


	8. Strength

**Akai Akuma:** Strength

„What a day~" I let myself fall down on my bed.

„Well," cerberus states „We can be lucky Behemoth wasn't with those demons"

„Behemoth? Who's that? ...Aside this, who would have thought that Enou and his friends aren't humans?"

„..."

„Your lack of response is really helpful" I deadpan at him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Behemoth gapes at the other members of the squad in utter shock and due to that they're now frightend.

„Why are you gaping like some fish, old man?" Jabberwock asks rude.

Behemoth snaps out of it and turns back to Laymia „Are sure that the wolf had three heads?"

Laymia nods her head „Yes, we all saw it. What is so special about that?"

Behemoth looks troubled „Is there a chance that he's named 'Cerberus'?" Another nod and Behemoth grows restless „That wolf... there's been no trace of him in the last 17 years and _now_ he shows up and without his master on top of that!"

„What's so special about that wolf, geezer?" Jabberwock questions.

„...He's the personal servant of Lady Hell, the one and only sister of our Great Demon Lord. She vanished together with her servant 17 years ago. The last to have seen them was Dr. Furcas. He saw them when they took a stroll in a forest" Behemoth explains.

„You think he betrayed his master?" Yata suggests.

„No, he wouldn't do that" Behemoth tells him „But for him to watch over some human child... it's way to unnatural. He hates humans so much that he would rather die than to watch over one"

„But, isn't that what he's doing right now?" Agiel comments.

„That's exactly why it's unnatural! We must report this to the Great Demon Lord at once!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I toss and turn in my bed. I couldn't catch a wink of sleep since I lied down. Cerberus... How long has he been there? He said since I was born but I can't confirm that. Just how long, just how long? I can't remember... Just what happened before I lost my memory? Just what-

 _I'm... sorry... Akai... Akuma... forgive... me..._

„Aaarrgghhhh!" I press my hands against my head and shut my eyes tightly.

There's a deafening cheeping in my head that hurts my eardrums. My head hurts and I roll together under my blanket. I bite into my knee while I clutch my head. It's the only way I can think of right now. My head throbs like there's a deepening pressure. I can feel something soft on my head and the pain instantly vanishes.

I look up and see Cerberus sitting on my bed. I relax and he curls up beside me. I begin to sleep and don't wake up. No dreams, not even nightmares but I'm glad that it's like this.

I wake up hours later and go to school. I don't meet Enou and co. today but that doesn't even get through my mind as the first period starts. Furuichi has a running nose and Kunieda tells him to go to the infirmary. He stands up and leaves.

I call out to him „Wait for me!"

I run after him. We come across Tatsumi who wants Melon Bread. He doesn't care that Furuichi has a running nose. His tissius run out and he takes some others out. I recognize them, Hilde gave them to him and Tatsumi a while ago.

Tatsumi comes with us while Furuichi rolls up the tissius and sticks them up his nose. He suddenly smells something and then he says there's a bug that landed. He then punches Tatsumi across the face. I suddenly fear for Furuichis safety as he gets chased by my brother. They're faster than me and after a while I pass a buried Tatsumi. He gets up but I chase after Furuichi.

I see him fighting with Miki... No, I see him beating Miki. Who would have thought he could do something like this? I can't believe my eyes. I decide to observe him some more. He even beats the MK-5... Well, that's not to hard but still impressive for the General. ...Is what I would think if I couldn't see the demon hovering behind him. I'm sure Furuichi didn't even notice.

A bit later he notices it though. He begins to run and I follow him as fast as I can. General just goes and beats Himekawa as well as Kanzaki with Agiels power! Toujou appears and Furuichi summons Jabberwock. ...I have a really bad feeling about Jabberwock.

That bratty General beats Toujou like it's nothing! I follow him and meet Tatsumi on the way. Tatsumi tells me that he will fight with Furuichi and I leave them be but stay close in case that he needs help.

Their fight is mostly one sided. No matter who Furuichi calls out, he will always be punched and the summon ends. At the very end he calls out an old man. Hilda, Lamia, Beel and even Oga are shocked to see this old man but I have no idea who he is.

I saw all the other demons before with Enou but not this old man. Furuichi manages to punch Tatsumi and beat him for a bit but Tatsumi begins to counter after he drank something. They both fight in the water and the water gets pushed away from their fight. It suddenly stops and the water crashes back.

Tatsumi gets back to the land with Furuichi in tow. All this reminds me of how we met Furuichi.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Furuichi doesn't leave us alone and Tatsumi tells him not to stand behind us (him). The poor child is really spooked when he sees the members of the Red tails. We go to Misaki who instantly kicks Tatsumi for being too late. One member goes to Furuichi and comments on how cute he is. I ignore them and talk with some other members. One member invites us to a party (a fight) and I'm all fired up. It's time we beat those idiots either way._

 _We beat the living crap out of our opponents. I laugh into their faces as I punch and kick them Tasumi takes care of Furuichi._

 _Furuichi bothers us the next day as well. I'm sure Misaki said something to him. On our way home, I really think the boy lost it. It's like he's asking for death. Saying that he'll be Tatsumis opponent. Again and again and again. Tatsumi puches the boy again and again but Furuichi won't go down._

 _Tatsumi punches him one last time and turns his back to him. I remain looking at the insane boy lying on the ground. I stare with wide eyes as the boy stands up one more time. That day, up until then I never thought I would respect someone else than Tatsumi and Misaki._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He wakes up a while later and I can hear Hilda talk to the old man. Behemoth... Hilda just called him Behemoth... that's the name Cerberus mentioned earlier. The old man leaves and our classmates arrive. I pity Furuichi but he has to go through this.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Christmas... Hilda lost her momery again. The school is holding some event, too. I'm not participating, no. way. in. hell. Hilda and Tatsumi are already in. I wonder what sort of contest they are holding right now. I decided to skip school today. I hear the postman throw something into the mailbox. I go out and take the letter inside it. It's addressed to me. The ink was smeared so that the message would spook anyone else:

 _Dear Kohi Yuhi,_

 _I will come and take revenge on you. If you do not come in three days to the bridge at the river at 11 p.m. you'll meet certain death by the hands of my vengeful spirit._

 _Bloody greetings,_

 _Akai Akuma._

I snort in disbelieve. I will homur this guy and go. Seriously, who does he think he is, claiming to be Akai Akuma?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

„Waahh~ It's freezing" I shudder from the cold air as I stand under the bride.

„You're here, too, Yuhi?" I can hear Enous voice from behind me.

Behind Enou are the old man Behemoth and all other demons with rank from the pillar division. I remember that cerberus told me that this is their name. Cerberus is currently somewhere else, doing who knows what.

I turn to him „Yeah" I hold up the letter envelope „I got some stupid message and decided to humor the guy"

„We got a letter, too. This person seems to know we're demons. The letter stated it to be Akai Akumas spirit" Enou replies.

I sigh „Akai Akuma can't have a spirit. Don't tell me you still believe that he's dead as in having crossed the line to who knows where. When I said he's 'dead' I meant that he isn't going to fight anymore. Sure, he still fights but not as often and with the same motives. Only for self-defense and maybe to humor someone"

„B-but you said he was buried under a truck!" Enou counters.

„Yeah-" I tell him indifferent „-But I never said he died as in 'really' died. It's just that he changed after that incident, thus why he isn't fighting for no reason at all anymore"

„Then this guy is only joking to be a ghost and changed back to his old attitude?" He wonders.

I deadpan at him „No, he isn't Akai Akuma. And before you say anything else, first: Akai Akuma is a girl; Second: Akai Akuma is that persons birth name which the people used for her without knowing that she changed her name; Third: There's no possible way for him to be Akai Akuma.

„And why would it be impossible for him?" Enou questions.

„Because Akai Akuma is standing right here, in front of you" Behemoth comments „It's Yuhi, she's Akai Akuma"

He gapes at me and I look on calm „You're Akai Akuma!?"

„Yeah, but I quit picking fights without reason and that what I was (partly) known for" I tell him.

„Do you have any proof for that?" Yata questions and I look at him.

„Remember what the people from Yurei High said? That Akai Akuma has a non-reflecting ice-blue eye and another green one?" I shove the hair before my right eye aside „See? My right eye isn't reflecting anything and it's blue"

„What about the stumbling around and the new blood?" Agiel wonders suspecious.

„I met some people from my old school and since I didn't intend to fight back I dodged their attacks. I got surprised at something they said and stopped for a moment. That's when the one attacking me hit my head. He hit me quite a few times and pierced me with a knife under the collarbone. That wound reopened" I sum up „The blood-loss is also responsible for my pale skin"

They make one last attempt „What about the ice they found?"

I narrow my eyes „An ability of mine, don't question it. I could do that since I remember but Cerberus confirmed me that I'm human" I summon a bit of ice to prove my claim.

„Well-" Behemoth starts.

„Seems like you are all here" A voice interrupts him „No nice from ya, telling them I'm not Akai Akuma"

Before us stands an extremly ugly man around 28 years old. But something... doesn't feel right.

I can hear shots being fired and some of the pillar generals fall down on thier knees and hold various spots on their body, due to something they're unable to move.

„It's a special poison made to immobilize demons" A voice rings out and I turn to see a man in his thirties in a lab coat „I'm a doctor but I love finding new things. I met one of your race around 17 years ago and was able to gain some information from her cells. Of course I only got those cells 8 years ago when she died"

A shiver runs down my spine, something stirrs inside me, trying to awaken.

He smirks and laughs „When I met that demoness 17 years ago she had next to no energy left, probable from trying to hide her wings, so I was able to capture her. I didn't do any experiment right away since I thought I would have time but she escaped. Of course, I didn't leave her unharmed. Must have been a shame for her, I found her hiding in the human world, you must have kicked her out after you found out that she was taken advantage of"

„We wouldn't have kicked someone out because of something like that!" Behemoth tells him firm.

He shrugs „Then she left out of her own will. But I never thought I would find my other research source again" He smirks „That stupid woman... She had a child, my child. I wonder why she didn't get rid of it? I had to make a check-up on some child 8 years ago because I'm a doctor but I found out that the child was, yes, completely human, but didn't have a heart!"

Something isn't right, my head starts spinning.

„Where the heart should have been was a white crystal which housed an even smaller red crystal! And yet the girl lived!" he laughs „So I went to her family and told her mother and the person acting as a 'father' that she isn't human!"

Something he said felt familier. Then I remember. When I was on my way to school someone said 'That child... isn't human'.

„The demoness tried to play good mother and said that she wouldn't care and that I should bring her proof but the child overheard what I said and started crying. I had no choice but to let my men shoot at her or I would have died! But her mother protected her from the bullets and let the girl run"

My head! I sink to my knees, unbeknownst to Enou and his men.

„The man with her protected her the whole time. When we couldn't find her, I thought she had died somewhere on the streets together with that man! But some months ago I was called to watch over a patient that was in an accident and you know what? I saw that girl from back then! I knew I could experiment with her again!"

I feel sick, this guy is insane!

„But I couldn't take her with me, it would have been suspecious! But if she were to suddenly disappear it would be no problem! They could think she run away or has been kidnapped, but who would suspect some random doctor? But then I heard about Akai Akuma and you guys. You are demons and Akai Akuma is strong, so I need to eleminate you to succeed! That's why I allied with the Solomon Company! Attack!"

Several persons appear and charge at us. Since we have to defend the generals that can't move we are at a disadvantage. It doesn't take long for everyone to be beat up. Even this Behemoth guy and Jabberwock are heavily injured. It doesn't seem like he plans to kill us but he will surely try to experiment on them! I can't let him do that!

I stand up and move before Enou and his men. They are surprised and question me what I'm doing and Enou tells me and those of his men who can still move to get away. It's not exactly something I expected from him but I guess that's just a part of him.

My breathing is heavy and the wound on my collarbone reopened and blood flows out. My head started to hurt a while ago and doesn't stop-

 _It's because you're special_

-My head start to hurt even more but I have no strength left in my arms to lift them up and hold it. I remember the words I just heard clearly. But I don't recognize this voice- who, just who?

One of the doctors men attacks me and just before his fist reaches my face I can feel something explode inside me. Not energy, strength or something like this; no, what explodes and fills my mind are memories, memories that I have no recollection of.

Tears fall from my eyes as the man, now an ice sculptur, breaks apart and falls into pieces. The world around me is frozen over. No sound is heard.


	9. See me

**Akai Akuma:** See me

„ _Ne, Mother, why am I different from you?" I wonder while I sit on my mothers lap._

 _She brushes me hair and humms quiet._

 _She smiles down at me „It's because you're special. But you still have my magic, dear, don't forget this. Our magic and blood is our link"_

 _I grin „Mh!"_

„ _And her personality, don't forget her personality!" The tall man comments cheerful._

„ _Oh, shut up Cerberus!" She snaps at him with a smile._

 _I start laughing at the two and they laugh with me. My mother, Hell, is the nicest person out there!_

 _Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _I come home and notice the kitchen door isn't properly closed._

„ _I'm sorry, ma'am" I can hear a voice which I identify as the doctors who did the check-up on me earlier „That child... isn't human"_

 _My blood runs cold and I shiver. Not human? Why wouldn't I be human?_

„ _And?! She's still my child! Bring me proof! Whatever you doctors say doesn't interest me! Out! You and your men, out!" My mother shouts at them angry._

 _Angry, why is she angry? My eyes start to water and I begin to cry. The doctor opens the door and sees me. I'm scared and start to cry even more. Ice begins to spread and I can hear the man shout something. There's a weird, loud noise and something heavy falls against me._

 _My mother holds me in her arms „I'm... sorry... Akai... Akuma... forgive... me"_

 _Her arms stop grasping me and she falls to the ground, lifeless. I scream in terror and hardly notice how Cerberus takes a hold of me and runs. My body becomes heavy and I black out._

 _Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _I open my eyes. Where am I? ...Wait. I panic. I can't remember anything! I can't remember anything! I can only grasp my name, Akai Akuma. But what does this name tell me about myself? What? I start to panic and want to cry but a furred paw pats my head. There's a black wolf sitting beside me, patting my head to calm me down._

 _Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

„ _Street kid?" The woman before me comments „Well, doesn't matter" She offers me a hand „Come with me. I will be your family. I'm sure my parents won't mind to adopt someone. Besides, someone as strong as you fits right in. I and my brother are strong, too. We will watch out for you and help you. Become my sister and live life, kid!"_

 _I stare at the hand this woman offers me. The same woman that just beat me up because I was being cheeky. I look at her uncertain but one look at her is enough and I take her hand._

 _I look her in the eye „Sure, 'Leader'"_

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

„So she was a demon?" I ask and Enou and co. look at me questioning from behind me.

Everything aside from them and the doctor is frozen. The doctor fled with some sort of pearl just before the ice got him.

I close my eyes „Cerberus... has a lot of explaining to do..."

„Sure, but you will get treatment first" I can hear him and flinch.

Cerberus looks like a human, an earring connected to his ear. Beside him is a man with an 'X' scar on his face.

„This is Dr. Furcas. I somehow got him to come here in his actual form to treat you and those demons from the Pillar squad" Cerberus informs me while he scratches his cheek.

„Well-" The doctor starts „-it would be pretty disrespectful if I came here in my Muumuu form"

Dr. Furcas goes and looks at the injuries of Enou and his group. Cerberus forces me to sit down and sits beside me.

He sighs „You want to know everything?"

I shake my head „No, I got it pretty much from what this weird doctor said..." I turn to him and whisper my next words „Do I really have a crystal instead of a heart?"

Cerberus closes his eyes in defeat „Yeah, it's a mutation. It's the reason why you're completely human. The crystal fromed and pushed away all of your 'fathers' blood. But it also pushed away your demon side as a side-effect. But that is the price you had to pay to be of pure blood. And I don't mean being purely human or demon but being free from having to be called something inapprovable. You're completely your mothers. Due to the crystal you don't have a father"

„I see" I reply weak.

„Hey!" Dr. Furcas calls out „You're the last, girl"

„I'm fine" I tell him but he treats my wounds neverless.

Behemoth goes over to Cerberus „I have to ask you something. The doctor that attacked us, I'm sure you know what he told us. He meant Hell, didn't he? Is that the reason you two vanished?"

Cerberus doesn't answer.

„Tell us!" Enou yells „I want to know where my aunt is!"

„It's no good, Lord En" Cerberus says „The dead are everywhere and nowhere, but..." He looks at Furcas.

Dr. Furcas gets a guitly expression and Cerberus mirrors him. The two look at the ground.

„I will tell them. That is the reason I actually came here for after all" Dr. Furcas announces „Lady Hell is dead but her blood still lives on" He pauses „And from the looks of it her daughter remembers everything she forgot"

„Cousin? You mean I have a cousin?! Where is she?" Enou questions loud.

Dr. Furcas looks at me „Right there"

Enou, Behemoth and the whole Pillar Squad look at me in shock. No, shock would be an understatement. Enou is on the verge on tears but the only ones panicking because of that are Dr. Furcas and Cerberus.

Once they break out of it, Enou hugs me and starts to cry but surprisingly there are no flames. Behemoth looks rather sad, I think it's because he knew my mother. Cerberus tells them about the crystal and the Pillar Squad wants to take me to the Great Demon King.

„No" I reply, one arm around Enou „I'll remain here. I 'am' human after all"

They still intent to tell their king.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ishiyama. It's been built anew and I go to school. The building is being sprayed on and getting destroyed again by the students. The first lesson hasn't even started and Tatsumi seems to have gotten into a fight already. I already heard about these six omen whatever guys. Tatsumi should be able to beat them.

I'm rather worried about Furuichi. They will target him as well and the general can't fight. The boys and girls want to meet up after school but I really don't care about all this. I must think of a way to find this doctor and beat him up.

A few days pass and I walk alongside the river. Misaki forced me to wear a smiple purple-white dress. When I spot that doctor, apparently he spoted me, too. He begins to run and I follow. Just a moment before I am in reach of him I run into someone that comes from a side-way. I fall down and stand up again but the doctor is already gone.

„You okay?" The boy I ran in asks.

I flinch and turn to him „Y-yeah, sorry for running into you. I wasn't watching out"

He stands up „I'm sorry, too-" When he looks at me he stops his sentence, becoming bright red.

I look down at myself. Did I put the dress on wrong? Can something be seen? ...No, looks normal to me.

„Are you okay?" I wonder cautious.

He flinches shocked, the red not going away „O-of course. I'm sorry, I'm not good at talking to people since I'm a reclusive..." 

I wave my hand dismissive „No need to apologize for something like this" I stretch out my hand „I'm Kohi Yuhi, you can call me Yuhi, everyone does that"

„Huh?" He responds dumbly before he takes my hand with a small smile „I'm Fuji"

I smile and he grows even redder, if that is even possible „Nice to meet you"

„Y-Yeah, same here" He stutters.

He waves me goodbye after that.

I look at him as he vanishes from sight _/What a weird guy. He just kept getting red/_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I come home and Misaki tells me that Oga went to Furuichis house with some others. I start to go there as well but I already see Oga together with someone else, looking into a gutter.

„What are doing? ...And who's that?" I ask them.

„We're looking for Furuichi" Tatsumi answeres like it should be obvious.

The other boy looks at me „I'm Akaboshi"

The ignore me and start looking for Furuichi again. I mean, that tiny Furuichi had to explain to me what they were talking about. I still don't get why they're searching in a gutter.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Great. I didn't sleep well, after the whole matter with Furuichi was over, Tatsumi and Akaboshi teamed up. Damn them! They get nearer and nearer to their enemy but I'm totally left behind!

Tch! I stand up aprubtly and head out. My best guess would be the hospital but I doubt that he's there. I walk around the town aimless, randomly changing direction.

I started in the morning but it's already late evening now. This doctor sure knows how to hide! Not only that but I just got a call from Furuichi who told me that he and Oga are now in America. Seriously, America? America?! Why the hell would they go there in the first place?!

Ugh, all this is hurting my head. I have enough and decide to jump onto a nearby wall. I can't see that much since there are so many buildings but that's okay because I can see more than before. So I walk around the town while standing on different walls each time. I get some really strange looks from the people who are still out even this late.

There! I spot a white coat and run across the walls to confirm my suspecion. I had to search an entire day but I finally found him! The place I am at right now is a completely abandoned neighborhood.

„Wait!" I call him out and try a drop kick from above by jumping down the wall.

He dodges and I can see some symbol on his neck. I didn't see it completely but it's without a doubt a demons contract.

„See, see" He claps his hands „I never thought you would come search for me. I was surprised when I saw you the other day and ran but now and back then are different times"

His symbol begins to glow and he charges at me, fist drawn back. I coat my fist with ice and let our fists clash. He doesn't have that much strength, being a doctor and all. I put my fists together and hit him on the head, successfully burying in the ground. He gets up and aims his fist at my face but before I can even react, an arm shoots out from behind me and grabs his fist.

The doctor is being yanked into a nearby wall. I turn around and see Fuji there.

„Thanks" I thank him with a smile.

„Yeah" He replies calm.

Now that I look around, the town is oddly quiet, even for this hour. Or am I just imagining things here.

„It's oddly quiet..." I murmur to myself.

„You think so?" Fuji asks „I actually like this quiet atmosphere. Everyone was so loud"

„Really? I don't like much noise either but at least it shows one that you're not completely alone" I tell him truthful.

„Ne, why are you in boys clothing now?" He wonders.

I look down at me „Because women clothing's either too tight or too loose. And sometimes people can see too much"

„I see..." He replies and looks away shortly but turns back to me „Do you happen to know where Oga Tatsumi is?"

I'm surprised „Tatsumi? A friend of mine told me that he's in America but I don't know why"

„Ah" He answeres „And what are you doing here?"

I tilt my head and look at the beaten doctor „I was searching for this ant there... forget it, calling him an ant is an insult to all ants out there"

„Well, you should go out of the town for now, I heard there's something going on and I think it's safer outside of town" He advices me with a small smile.

I look at him questioning but leave it „Sure, thanks for the info!"

I wave him goodbye and leave the town but I don't go to far out of it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The night's already over and a few hours already passed since it was lunch-time. I can hear weird noises coming from the town and it gets on my nerves. Once I enter, the thing catching my eye are the stone statues around.

I feel unwell and try to force a smile „Something is gonna happen? This isn't just 'something'"

I walk further and encounter more and more statues. This unwell feeling rises and I go to Ishiyama High. There are statues everywhere, even the Pillar Squad was turned into stone. I run into the school and to Furuichi. I come up to him just as Hilda finishes her sentence of how the war will, once again, begin anew.


	10. In the end

**Akai Akuma:** In the end

A great explosion rings through the air, followed by smaller ones. Even the air is shaking and we watch the fight between Tasumi, Beel and Satan and Fuji with awe. Tatsumi gets pushed back and another explosion can be seen. He stands up and awakens. He charges to attack Satan but misses because he miscalculated his attack. He attacks again and hits Satan in the face. Shortly before they hit the ground he attacks once more.

The two face each other and Satan sends a blast of power at Tatsumi but the latter is hardly injured from it. Satan gets angry and recalls the power he used to turn the others into stone. Energy swirls around him and even Tatsumi prepares for the next attack.

Uncountable symbols appear in the sky. Their numbers are getting more and more. Satan unleashes his power and Tatsumi does the same. They clash and the wave of power hits even us. In that moment, Crests appear on everyones body, even on mine. I have to smirk, Tatsumi calls power from us. It seems he realized that he can't win this fight alone. He's grown a lot. With one last blast of power he hits Satan, sending him flying.

While Satan gets thrown to who knows where from the force, Fuji collapses on the school grounds. Everyone immidantly runs up to Tatsumi and cheer while they hug him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everything ended well. I didn't get a fight with that doctor to pay him back but with the help of the others he was sentenced to prison for the rest of his life. If he manages to get out I will personnaly send him back there. The seniors already graduated and two years passed since then. Tatsumi is still causing trouble and well.

And I, well, I'm just like always. But Fuji gets on my nerves from time to time. On our graduation day he said he would go back to the demon world to beat the great demon lord but he's still here. I mean, he said he would protect me but I sure as hell can do that myself. His reason is what I'm wearing. I don't see what's wrong with my clothing, I started to wear womans clothing since I'm a older now but that doesn't hinder me when I fight.

But whatever I say doesn't face him, he sticks to me like clue from time to time. It's peaceful right now but peace never lasts. But everyone enjoys the life we have now. I'm sure a new adventure will start someday, an adventure in which we will once again have to test our limits.


End file.
